Soleil
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =August 31 |relatives =Olivia (Grandmother) Inigo (Father) |residence =Nohr |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 21: Bright Smile |class =Mercenary |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Eri Suzuki English Amber Hood (Fates) Michelle Ruff (Heroes) }} Soleil is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Soleil is the daughter of Laslow. She can also be the sister of the Male Kana or Shigure if Laslow achieves a S-Support with the Female Corrin or Azura. Like the other children of Fates, she was placed in the Deeprealms to protect her from the war. While she stayed in her Deeprealm for most of the time, she eventually became interested in mercenary work and amassed a large crew who help out those in need. It is said that her group is always smiling due to her philosophies of keeping a positive attitude. In her Paralogue, Soleil and her group of mercenaries arrive in the normal world and are helping to fend off bandits from a local town. However, after fending off the latest bandit attack, the bandits return with a large force out to exact revenge. As luck would have it, Laslow is nearby after receiving reports of the bandit attacks. Silas informs him that the bandits are attacking the town and overhears that Soleil is among the town watch repelling the bandits. Without a moment to spare, Laslow charges into battle without a second thought and eventually reaches her. Soleil tries her best to keep a positive attitude in front of her father, but ultimately her facade crumbles as she admits that she was scared. Laslow calms her down, telling her it is okay not to smile. However, he recommends that she laugh if she cannot smile, as it can throw off her opponents. After routing the bandits, Soleil has a heart-to-heart with her father. Silas notes that her pep could help with morale in the otherwise grim army. Thrilled by the idea of being with her father, Soleil begs him to take her. After much consideration, Laslow agrees. Suddenly, a village maiden comes to Soleil to thank her for fending off the bandits by giving her a gift. However, Soleil pauses, enamored by the village maiden and invites her to go stargazing together, which she accepts. Laslow is amazed by his daughter's smoothness and hopes to learn a few new tricks. Personality Generally with a cheerful and energetic personality, Soleil follows many of her father's habits, especially constantly flirting with girls. However, unlike her father, Soleil is very popular with girls and is actually successful most of the time, and is genuine about it. Also, unlike the rest of her family, she has no issue with people looking at her and in fact tends to be immensely shameless, as she does not even mind changing clothes with other people watching. This also causes Soleil to have problems when it comes to respecting personal space, resulting in her chasing Ophelia halfway across camp in her support with the latter, much against her wish, and not the slightest panicked when Ophelia casts a spell to exchange bodies. Still, she isn't completely without embarrassment; in her supports she tries to practice the skills she's lacking at in secret, and gets vexed whenever she's caught doing so. Also, her supports with the male Corrin have him try to help her to not sweat or faint around girls because she thinks that it's getting in her way of being a warrior by practicing blindfolded (under the effects of a potion in the Japanese version) and pretending that Corrin is a girl. Laslow states that Soleil has "good taste" in both men and women. In the english localized version of the game Soleil's support conversations and personality suggest that she prefers females instead. In most of her supports with the other male children, if they reach an S rank support, they simply become better friends rather than marrying. The only exceptions to this are Forrest and the male Corrin. In the Japanese original version however, while Soleil still has a weakness towards some females, it is much more ambiguous which one she prefers, and her S rank supports have her normally marry the other male children. Despite coming from a talented family, Soleil did not inherit either of their dancing skills, with Dwyer misinterpreting it as a demon-summoning ritual, and contrary to her grandmother, she is fact the worst singer in the army, as seen in her supports with Shigure. Nevertheless, she adores her father and loves being protected by him. Growing up alone in the Deeprealms caused Soleil to become very protective of Laslow, stating that she always was unsure when he would be seen again. She thinks that her mother is very cute, so she feels jealous of her father for marrying her mother. Unfortunately, this makes her a mild annoyance to her mother as she annoys them in their supports as they try to work by excessively complimenting her in flirtatious ways. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats Sword - C |Item = Iron Sword Vulnerary}} As an Enemy Xenologue 15 - Memories of Foam 1: Dream Draw By Human |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates *These are Soleil's default growth rates, to get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Soleil's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |25% |60% |0% |35% |35% |45% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Corrin (Male) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Dwyer *Siegbert *Ignatius *Forrest *Percy *Kiragi (Revelation only) *Asugi (Revelation only) Other Supports *Laslow *Soleil's Mother *Corrin (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Ophelia *Nina *Sophie *Mitama (Revelation only) *Kana (Female) - If Soleil is her mother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Soleil will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Overall Base Class Set Soleil inherits Laslow's base stats. She has excellent strength base growth and has a good Skill modifier to plant her firmly in her Mercenary base class. For all of her mothers, her Skill never has a negative modifier and Strength is mostly positive except for Felicia who causes her to have no Strength boost. She does carry a weakness in Defense as most mothers cause her to have negative modifiers, making her ill suited to tank hits. She works great in tandem with female units thanks to her Personal Skill, Sisterhood, which increases her damage dealt and damaged received by two when she is the lead unit with a female support. To maximize this effect, having her partnered with Sophie, Ophelia, Nina, Mitama, a Female Corrin, or her mother with an A-Support gives her the most benefits. Overall, she can make for a good frontline unit or for unit clean up, but should be cautions around swarms of physical units. From the Mercenary class, Soleil gains Good Fortune and Strong Riposte. Soleil has average luck growth, making Good Fortune a useful early healing skill for her although more reliable methods of healing are made available as she levels up. Her weak defense growth makes her a poor candidate for being a frontline counterattacking unit, so she may see limited use from Strong Riposte. Secondary Class Set Soleil's secondary class set is the Ninja set. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Adorable Adorer :Laslow's daughter. Cheerful and not even slightly shy. Looks up to cool women. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates'' Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Firesweep Sword Rising Wind }} Sword |Skill= Firesweep Sword+ Blazing Wind }} Skills Quotes Possible Endings ; Soleil - Adorable Adorer : Soleil left one day never to return. There is no record of her travels, but numerous bards sing of a traveling heroine whose skill with a blade was surpassed only by her skill at seducing young women. ; Soleil and Corrin (Conquest) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Soleil and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise King of Valla. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Soleil and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Soleil and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Soleil and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Soleil and Ignatius : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Soleil and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Soleil and Kiragi : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Soleil and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Soleil and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Soleil and Siegbert : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Soleil is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology "Soleil" means sun in French. Trivia *Soleil, Laslow, and Olivia all have their birthdays in the month of August (the 31st, 7th, and 20th, respectively). *Soleil's hairband is the same as her grandmother's, Olivia, in Awakening. **Ironically, her special trait, "the worst singer in the army", is the opposite of Olivia's, whose trait was "the best singer in the army". **Soleil's default hair color in the Heirs of Fates Xenologues, Heroes appearance, Twitter Icon, and 4 koma artwork is pink like Olivia's. * Soleil was voted as the 14th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Soleil's supports with Percy reference Cherche's supports with Robin in Awakening; both Percy and Cherche ask Soleil and Robin respectively to help their wyvern look for a potential mate. *Soleil shares her English voice actress, Amber Hood, with Nyx and Candace. **She shares her Japanese voice actress, Eri Suzuki, with Emma from ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia''. *Soleil is one of four Fates children to have their official artwork depict themselves with a different hair color than their determinate parent. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters